Not Just Today
by furiikuhime
Summary: Tanggal 14 Februari. Hari yang dikenal dengan nama hari valentine, hari kasih sayang. Padahal, hari kasih sayang bisa terjadi setiap hari. Iya kan, Sakura? Special for valentine's day and SSFD. Oneshot. Always AU.


**Not Just Today**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jam yang tergantung manis di dinding apartemen menunjukkan pukul setengah tujuh malam. Suasana di sana sepi, menunjukkan bahwa sang empunya belum pulang.

KRIEEET

Pintu itupun terbuka, menampilkan sesosok laki-laki tampan berkulit pucat. Dari raut wajahnya kentara sekali kalau ia sedang kecapekan. Maklum, pekerjaannya cukup banyak dan menguras otak.

Pemilik apartemen itu melebarkan matanya. Rahangnya mengeras. Ia mengepalkan tangannya erat-erat melihat pemandangan di depannya.

Di tengah kegelapan yang sedikit tersinari sinar rembulan, kekasihnya, berdiri hanya mengenakan bra dan celana dalam. Dapat ia lihat, kekasihnya itu sedikit menundukkan wajahnya yang merona. Kekasihnya itu menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"O-okaeri, Sasuke-kun..." Sakura, gadis itu berusaha menampilkan senyum termanisnya. Sementara Sasuke, menatapnya dengan tajam.

Sakura merasakan jantungnya tertusuk oleh tatapan Sasuke. Sakura tahu betul. Jika Sasuke seperti itu, pastilah Sasuke sedang marah.

Suasana di dalam apartemen Sasuke malah menjadi tegang dan kaku. Sasuke melempar tas kerjanya sembarangan dan memojokkan Sakura ke dinding ruang tamu apartemennya, membuat gadis berambut pink itu kaget.

Punggung Sakura berbenturan dengan dinding apartemen Sasuke yang dilapisi dengan wallpaper berwarna biru laut hingga berdebam. Ia meringis ketika merasakan sakit di punggungnya. Sementara itu, Sasuke mencengkram kedua pergelangan tangan Sakura erat-erat.

Sakura tak berani menatap lurus ke mata Sasuke.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Sakura?" suara baritone Sasuke terdengar sangat dingin. Dan itu membuat Sakura ketakutan.

"A-aku i-ingin me-memberi hadiah va-valentine untuk Sasuke-kun..." cicit Sakura yang masih tak berani menatap iris jelaga Sasuke. Sasuke mendelik. Ia tak bodoh, ia mengerti apa yang dimaksud oleh gadisnya itu.

"... Sakura?" lirih Sasuke. Sakurapun memberanikan diri untuk menatap Sasuke.

"I-iya. Aku ingin memberimu hadiah spesial di hari kasih sayang ini. Kupikir tak apa, sudah dewasa. Lagipula, inilah satu-satunya harta yang paling berharga bagiku. Aku ingin memberikannya untukmu, karena Sa-"

"AKU BUKAN LAKI-LAKI MURAHAN SEPERTI DI LUAR SANA, SAKURA! AKU PUNYA HARGA DIRI!" teriakan Sasuke memotong perkataan Sakura. Tepat di depan wajah Sakura, Sasuke berteriak. Pikiran Sasuke cukup kalut saat ini. Ia sudah terlalu capek, menyebabkan ia gampang tersulut emosi hanya karena tingkah kekasihnya tercinta.

Sakura memejamkan matanya erat-erat. Isak tangis mulai terdengar dari bibir ranum Sakura. Perlahan, Sakura merosot dari kungkungan Sasuke. Menekuk kedua lututnya, sembari menutup kedua telinganya erat-erat.

Sasuke jadi merasa bersalah. Kekasihnya sekarang menangis tersedu-sedu seperti anak kecil. Sasuke pun perlahan berjongkok, menyamakan tingginya dengan sang gadis.

Menatap kekasihnya dengan tatapan lembut dan sayang. Ia mengelus helaian merah muda milik kekasihnya, dan merengkuhnya ke dalam pelukannya. Sakura membenamkan tangisannya yang semakin kencang ke dada bidang Sasuke. Kedua tangannya meremas erat-erat kemeja Sasuke.

"Hiks.. Hiks... Huaaaaa... Hiks.. Hiks.. Huhuhu..."

Sasuke mengelus lembut punggung Sakura, sembari terus berbisik "Ssst.. Tenanglah, Sakura.."

Dan Sakura berhenti menangis. Meskipun masih sedikit sesenggukan.

Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya pada Sakura. Ia menangkup wajah Sakura, dan mengusap jejak air mata di pipi gadisnya dengan kedua ibu jarinya.

Ia mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Sakura. Sasuke menggeli hidung Sakura dengan hidungnya. Sakura yang merajuk itu diam saja. Baru ketika Sasuke menyebulkan nafasnya, Sakura merengek.

"Sasukeeee~" Sasukepun tersenyum tipis. Wajahnya masih berjarak 3cm dari wajah Sakura. Ia menatap iris hijau bening milik Sakura yang masih berkaca-kaca. Kekasihnya begitu imut. Dan Sakura menatap balik ke mata Sasuke.

Sasuke mengelus ringan rambut Sakura.

"Maaf untuk yang tadi, sayang. Kuharap kamu mengerti. Aku capek habis kerja seharian." Sakura tersenyum.

"Nggak apa-apa. Maaf ya, Sasuke. Aku nggak ada maksud bikin kamu kayak gitu. Aku nggak maksud bikin kamu tetlihat murahan..." lirih Sakura. Sasuke tersenyum tipis melihat tingkah kekasihnya. Ia mengecup bibir ranum Sakura.

"Aku juga salah, Sakura. Tapi dengar, jujur aku nggak suka kalau kamu kayak gini. Hari kasih sayang itu bukan hanya hari ini, sayang. Setiap hari kan juga bisa..." Sasuke berusaha memberi pengertian pada Sakura yang kadang-kadang pikirannya belum dewasa. Ia bisa maklum. Sakura adalah anak yang kurang perhatian dari kedua orang tuanya.

"Iya.. Maaf ya, Sasu..." Sakura balas mengecup bibir Sasuke.

"Dan satu lagi, aku nggak suka dengan caramu. Kamu gadis baik-baik. Jangan asal memberikan keperawananmu kepada orang lain. Belum tentu orang lain akan bertanggung jawab kalau kamu memberikannya. Keperawanan nggak akan kembali lagi, Sakura. Berikan hal itu pada suamimu nanti, orang yang paling berhak mendapatkannya. Kamu boleh memberikannya saat sudah menikah nanti, karena suamimu pasti akan bertanggung jawab. Kau mengerti, Saki?" Sakura hanya mengangguk menanggapi ceramah Sasuke.

"Nah, sekarang dimana bajumu?"pertanyaan Sasuke membuat Sakura tersadar. Sakura menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dadanya. Wajah Sakura merona.

"I-itu... Aku lupa meletakkan bajuku dimana..." jawab Sakura pelan sambil membuang muka. Sasuke terkekeh.

"Sakura, Sakura... Dasar pikun!" ejek Sasuke. Ia sudah terbiasa dengan kekasihnya yang pikun itu. Sakura menggembungkan pipinya sebal.

"Bukannya bantu nyariin, malah ngejekin. Udah sana cariin bajuku! Aku maluuuuu!" Sakura memukul-mukul pelan dada Sasuke yang masih terbalut kemeja biru muda. Sasuke menyeringai.

"Cium dulu."Lalu, Sasuke memanyunkan bibirnya- berharap triknya itu berhasil. Dan oakan kesakitan dari Sasuke pun menggema setelahnya.

**Owari**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Omake**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setelah memakai bajunya, Sakura menghampiri Sasuke yang duduk di sofa sambil memegangi pipinya yang bonyok. Sakura memandang Sasuke dengan tatapan bersalah.

Memberanikan diri, Sakura meletakkan bokongnya di samping bokong Sasuke. Sasuke langsung membuang muka.

Gantian ngambek rupanya.

Sakura tak segan-segan menempelkan bongkahan es dalam plastik ke pipi Sasuke yang lebam.

"ARGH! Sakit, Sakura!" teriak Sasuke kaget. Sakura hanya menatap Sasuke dengan tampang inosennya.

"Kalau nggak dikompres, nanti tambah bengkak. Maaf ya, Sasuke-kun. Tapi ini demi kebaikan kamu." Sakura bergerak-gerak mengikuti Sasuke agar dapat mengompres pipi kekasihnya itu. Sementara Sasuke hanya membatin dongkol atas sikap Sakura yang gaje sambil berusaha menghindari tempelan es dari Sakura.

NYUT!

"AAAARGH! AKU NGGAK MAU MAAFIN KAMU KALO KAMU NGGAK NIKAH SAMA AKU!" teriak Sasuke.

"Sa...sasuke-kun?!"

**Benar-benar owari.**

**A/N**

**Hello...**

**Just a disgusting fic, mungkin bisa dibilang fic ringan. Cuma buat ngelepas lelah aja. Hehe. Alasan kenapa dimasukin ke rated M, karena ada adegan Sakura Cuma pake bra dan cd.**

**Riku harap readers sekalian bisa ngambil moral value dari fic ini.**

**Oya, buat silent readers yang baca fic-fic riku makasih ya :***

**Sebetulnya hak kalian sih mau ngereview ato nggak. Cuma kalo kalian akhirnya memutuskan untuk jadi author dan ngepublish fic, pasti ngerti rasanya. Hehe ^^**

**Sekali lagi makasih buat silent readers. Yang sudah fav, follow, atau ngereview fic riku. Tanpa kalian riku nggak ada apa-apanya :")**

**Dan sejujurnya gimana sih pendapat kalian tentang 4 kolom character yang disediain sama ffn? Menurut riku itu kadang-kadang malah bikin kita kesasar fandom, terus akhirnya jadi hujat menghujat. Tapi ada kolom yang without kan... Harusnya kolom character yang without itu ditambahin. Iya gak sih? Riku lebih seneng sama sistemnya ffn yang dulu :"**

**Oh iya, adakah yang pernah baca fic tentang Sakura adalah seorang guru, trus kehilangan pekerjaan dan akhirnya ngelamar jadi pelayan sekaligus guru privatnya Sasuke? Sasuke tinggal di tempat terpencil/menara gitu sama Obito. Trus ada Naruto si siluman rubah yang nikah sama Hinata siluman kelinci (klo gak salah). Ada yang tau judulnya apa sama authornya siapa? Help please, riku udah cari" tapi belom ketemu.**

**Mungkin ini udah melanggar guidelines karena a/n nya panjang banget. Makasih bagi yang baca curhatan riku yang satu ini.**

**Riku memutuskan untuk benar-benar hiatus setelah ini. Sampai bertemu beberapa bulan ke depan :)**

**Mind to review?**

**furiikuhime**


End file.
